ARCAM: The Recruit
by JMD-009
Summary: complete During the summer Buffy left town Xander is offered a new job.
1. Meetings

ARCAM: The Recruit  
  
Disclaimer: Some people own Buffy and Spriggan. None of which are me.  
  
Summary: A Buffy / Spriggan crossover. During the summer Buffy left town Xander is offered a new job.  
  
Note: I have only seen the Spriggan movie and this fic is based on the information from that, not the manga. I'm taking some creative licence.  
  
"Man, I hurt all over." Xander whined as he got out of Oz's van. "I could sleep for a week!"  
  
"Well that's what happens when you patrol without a slayer. We wouldn't have to be doing this is Buffy hadn't been selfish and just took off." Cordeilia said.  
  
Xander just gave her a disapproving look. "She just needs some time to herself. Can't be easy sending your boyfriend to hell. I mean, could you send me?"  
  
"All right I'll cut her some slack. But Willow gets to be the bait tomorrow night." Cordelia pouted.  
  
He grinned as he looked her over. "But you look so cute in those outfits."  
  
"Well, duh, of course I do." The two leaned in for a quick kiss. A kiss that grew more and more heated as the moments went on.  
  
In the van Willow look from the scene, to Oz, then to the couple again. Her face grew as red as her hair as hands began to grope interesting places. "You guys know you aren't in the utility closet right?"  
  
The two broke their kiss only to join in a glare at Willow. "Are we dropping you off at your place Cordelia or are you becoming a permanent attactment to Xander?"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Geez!" With one last quick kiss (really this time) Cordy got in the van.  
  
Xander waved as they pulled away. He watched the van pull around the corner before he ran for the house. Racing to his room, Xander stripped off his clothes and pulled a box from under his bed.  
  
Pulling on the black jeans and t-shirt he grabbed two weird looking contraptions and strapped one to either wrist. Tossing on the final item in the box, a black trench, he examined himself in the mirror. Xander cringed as he noticed his resemblance to a certain souled vampire. But black meant good when you were trying to stick to the shadows.  
  
Grabbing the necessities (stakes, holy water, cross) Xander quietly left the house. With one final check along the street to make sure the others really were gone, he took off towards the nearest graveyard.  
  
*****  
  
Cassy was pissed as she walked home. She was having a great time at Harmony's party. That was until some jerk tried to get a little too fresh with her. He had his front teeth knocked out for his trouble. Jerk.  
  
She left after that and was now taking a shortcut home through one of the cemeteries. Why does this town have so many anyways? Cassy didn't get to think too much on it when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we have here. Delivery! Delicious!"  
  
As Cassy turned around she saw a group of four large men leering at her. Not one to be easily intimidated the attractive redhead used the reply that worked for her in school. "Beat it losers!"  
  
Before she could blink the lead jerk lunged forward and grabbed her wrist with an iron grip. His face changed before her eyes. The man's forehead became ridged, his eyes turned yellow and he grew fangs. As he spoke his voice chilled her to the bone. "Now you've hurt my feelings."  
  
Cassy didn't even have the chance to scream before the creature before was suddenly knocked down with a flying tackle. She caught a good look at the dark haired man as he spared her a brief glance. "Run!" He ordered.  
  
She was only too happy to comply. As she ran towards the safety of her home Cassy wondered about her saviour. She knew him from school. Cordelia's boyfriend. She knew she was nothing but a bitch to him so she wondered why someone like him would save someone like her.  
  
*****  
  
Xander had been searching the graveyards for over an hour looking for his prey. He had taken to the habit of patrolling by himself after the gangs group patrols. They would probably freak if they knew that though.  
  
He was about to give up and call it a night when he saw an attractive redhead walking through the graveyard. She was one of the cheerleaders Cordelia hung out with. Carry, Catty, something like that.  
  
Xander decided to follow her from a distance before calling it a night, just to make sure she got home ok. People should know better than to walk through the graveyards at this time of night. He didn't stop to think that HE was walking through a graveyard at this time of night.  
  
Following her turned out to be the right call as he saw the four guys approach from behind her. Obviously vampires. When will these guys get new lines?! He heard her talk back and cringed. He was going to have to act fast.  
  
As the lead vamp grabbed her Xander lunged into action, tackling it to the ground as he screamed at the girl to run. The other three went to chase after her. Punching the lead back to the ground, Xander raised his hands in the direction of the vamps. Flicking his wrist two stakes flew out from his sleeves and impaled two of the vamps, dusting them on the spot. The third stopped dead in shock.  
  
Xander could only grin. He loved his wrist launchers. The weird looks he got in shop class were a small price to pay. Beside, he got an A on them. Unfortunately they only held one stake each.  
  
Quickly pulling another stake from his pocket Xander dusted the lead vamp underneath him while he still had leverage. Now it was only him and number four. Predictably, he charged at Xander.  
  
Sidestepping the charge Xander lashed out with a powerful kick that shatter his stronger opponent's knee. He dropped like a stone. Xander could only shake his head as he walked over and easily dusted the fallen vampire.  
  
"Four vamps on my own. Oh Yah!" Xander said excitedly as he began to do his happy dance. "I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm."  
  
He was cut off as rag covered his face. As he inhaled the chloroform a muffled comment could be heard. It sounded almost like "Ah Crap!"  
  
*****  
  
Xander woke with a killer headache. As he looked around with blurry eyes he tried to remember what happened. He saved someone from four vamps and dusted them all. So yah him! Then what? His head shot up as memory returned to him. Shaking the grogginess, he looked around with clearer vision.  
  
He was in a large office with a window covering the entire back wall. The chair he was in was quite comfortable and he wasn't tied down so that was a bonus. As his eyes wandered to the large glass-topped desk they set on the man behind it.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Mister Harris." The man said. He was an imposing figure whose dark suit did nothing to hide the powerful build behind it.  
  
"My friends call me Xander." He replied, impressing the figure with only a slight waver in his voice.  
  
The man smiled. "Xander it is."  
  
"I never said you were my friend."  
  
The man only smiled more. "There is no need for alarm. You're quite safe here."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "Yah, 'cause I could have sworn I was kidnapped and brought here. Wherever here is."  
  
"New York."  
  
"What?" Xander asked in confused. He hadn't actually expected an answer. Jokes and sarcastic comments were just his defence mechanism.  
  
"That's where you are." The man said patiently. "We kept you sedated until you got here."  
  
"Why me? I'm nobody important." Xander answer with what he honestly believed.  
  
"Consider this your first test."  
  
"Test? Is it multiple choice, because I was never good at those?"  
  
"You're doing well with this one so far." The man said as he stood up. As he began to make his way around the desk Xander noticed that he grabbed a cane and was favouring his left leg. Once in front of him the man extended his hand. "My name is Cole Carter by the way. I run the American branch of ARCAM."  
  
Xander took the offered hand. Despite Cole's intimidating appearance he had a way about him that put Xander at ease somewhat. As they shook hands confusion was clearly written over his face. "ARCAM?"  
  
Cole leaned against his desk in front of Xander. "Can I tell you a story?"  
  
Recognizing the tone Xander's eyes widened in fear. "My god! This isn't going to start with 'the world is older than you know' is it!"  
  
That got a laugh as Cole shook his head. "No. It goes like this. In the early '80s some archaeologists made some very interesting discoveries while on a dig in Egypt. They found several small relics made of a material that defied analysis. One of the relics was a rectangular plate with strange symbols on it.  
  
"After years of research it was discovered what was written on it. A warning. This civilization had apparently been destroyed by its own technology. Their final words were 'protect our legacy from evil forces'.  
  
"The race has been on ever since to find and control the civilizations powerful lost relics. That's why ARCAM was formed. To find them first and keep them out of the wrong hands. And to destroy them if necessary."  
  
For Xander's part he managed to remain fairly neutral for the whole thing. "Nice story."  
  
"Thought you would like it."  
  
"What's all this got to do with me?"  
  
"I'm getting to that." Cole said calmly. "You see, we also have a division that deals with the supernatural. There is even a team stationed in Sunnydale. There were demons there before the Slayer arrived you know."  
  
That got Xander's undivided attention. "Why haven't we heard of you before?"  
  
Cole actually looked like he was embarrassed for the briefest of moments. "Well. shortly before the Slayer arrived the team was turned. They kept sending in reports saying that everything was fine."  
  
Xander could only stare dumbfounded as Cole continued. "It was only a year ago that we discovered this and dealt with the situation. After that we didn't have any field teams to assign there. Until recently anyways.  
  
"We did have a surveillance team available however. That is where you come in. We've been watching you and your friends for awhile now." Cole could feel Xander's anger begin to rise at that last statement and held a hand up.  
  
"Just here me out until I'm finished. If you don't like it you can leave and tell your friends whatever you wish. Deal?"  
  
"Fine." Xander agreed begrudgingly. He wasn't exactly in a position to say no.  
  
"Good. As I was saying, we were watching and your little group impressed us. Especially you. Always willing to do whatever you thought necessary to keep others safe. Very admirable, if sometimes stupid.  
  
"It wasn't until you started patrolling alone in the last month that you really shone through. Your wrist devices show an impressive level of ingenuity. Not to mention that you generally go after fights you can win. One, two vamps tops. I was impressed to here about last nights four though."  
  
"I was lucky really. I've missed enough times with the wrist launchers that I'm starting to get the hang of it. That was the first time I hit two home at the same time. Practice makes perfect I guess." Xander admitted, not used to complements. Especially on fighting.  
  
"Nonsense. You used surprise to your advantage like anyone here would have and used your opponent's stupidity in charging you against him. You did good. A little rough around the edges, but good.  
  
"What I'm getting at is that ARCAM could use someone like you."  
  
"What!?" Came from a truly shocked Xander.  
  
Cole just looked at him smiling. "I'm offering you a job. We'll train you to do the very thing you do now, help people and save the world. You will just have a better chance of surviving it. Not to mention, get paid for doing it. The medical plans great too."  
  
"You're kidding me right?"  
  
"Nope. And you'll be stationed in Sunnydale, so you don't have to worry about missing those apocalypses."  
  
Xander stared off into space for several minutes and Cole was beginning to think he went catatonic. Suddenly he broke out into a lopsided grin. "Where do I sign up?"  
  
*****  
  
Cordelia was pacing the room lividly. Just a mask for her worry. Willow didn't bother trying to cover hers up. Giles just sat thoughtfully in his favourite chair cleaning his glass. Oz. well was looking like Oz usually did.  
  
They had all gathered at Giles' place after searching Sunnydale for any sign of Xander. He and Cordelia had plans to spend the day together and he didn't show. Of course she planned to give him a piece of her mind for it.  
  
It did not worry her when he wasn't home and his parents did not know where he was. That was no surprise really. Naturally Willow was the next place to turn. One by one the whole gang got involved in the search, getting more and more worried as the day went on.  
  
Even Joyce got involved. Xander had taken to visiting her with Buffy gone, so it seemed like as good a place as any to try. She went straight to the hospital to check if anyone of Xander's description had been admitted. After having spent most of the day looking they came up with nothing.  
  
It wasn't until Cordelia ran into one of her friends, Cassy, who told her to thank her boyfriend. He had saved her from some weird looking guys the night before. The gang knew the description she gave, vampires. They retired to Giles after that. Joyce included, who was just coming out of the kitchen with some drinks.  
  
Willow was the first to break the silence that had formed. "He's alright. he has to be."  
  
Cordelia gave her usual look of confidence mixed with arrogance. It didn't reach her eyes. "Well of course he is! And when he gets back I'm going to rip him a new one for standing me up!"  
  
"We may have to accept the possibility that he's dead. Or worse" Giles said with a heavy sigh. Everyone stared at him in shock and disbelief.  
  
"He went up against four vampires. Large ones from the girl's description." He continued. "Do you really think he could win a fight like that alone?"  
  
Cordelia turned to him with rage on her face and a target to put it on. "He. Is. Alive! And don't you dare say different!"  
  
"I'm just being the voice of reason here. It's not like I'm saying we should give up hope. I, for one, will not until I see his body. Dead or undead. I'm just saying that we should be prepared to face the possibility that he is gone."  
  
Giles looked around the room. Cordelia had finally sat down as her anger died and was barely containing her tears. Willow was crying softly on Oz's shoulder. Joyce looked worn. Having a daughter missing and a boy she had come to care for disappear was almost too much for her. Even Oz's face had begun to show his pain. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything quite yet.  
  
With a sigh Giles stood up. "We should all get some rest and continue in the morning. We'll do nobody any good if we're too exhausted to." He was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
As he approached the door Giles wondered who could possible be stopping by at this hour. Everyone he knew who would, with two notable exceptions, was already there. Opening the door and gasped at what he say.  
  
"Xander!" Came the joint exclamation from Willow and Cordelia.  
  
Stopping the girls' rush by raising his hand, Giles looked at Xander as he stood on the other side of the threshold. Stepping out of the way, he motioned with his hands for Xander to walk.  
  
Xander just looked confused as he walked in. "What's going.. OMPH!"  
  
Before he got more than two steps through the doorway he was intercepted by a blur of red and brown. After a long moment Willow and Cordelia let him out of their hug. He sucked in air in relief that didn't last as Cordelia grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
*****  
  
Xander was tired. He'd just spent the better part of the day getting a tour of ARCAM's New York facility. As soon as he left there he found himself of a plane back to California, so jetlag was also a factor. On the plus side it was a private jet and he had to admit that that had been cool.  
  
He'd made the decision earlier to join up with them. Xander just didn't know what to tell the others. The truth? No. They would probably try to stop him and this was something he had to do. He could feel it. I'll figure something out I guess.  
  
It was late but Xander needed to tell them something tonight. He was planning on leaving tomorrow. Giles' place was the closest so it was as good of a place as any to start. As he made his way there Xander thought of what he could tell him without raising too many questions.  
  
Before he realized it, he was in front of Giles' door. No closer to a solution either. Xander knocked loudly, not concerned about waking him. He was about to knock again when the door finally opened to reveal a shocked Giles. He thought.  
  
He heard his name come from further inside and was confused when he saw Giles stop Willow and Cordelia's advances with a gesture. His confusion only mounted when Giles eyed him warily and stepped aside. It was almost like he expected Xander to not be able to cross the threshold.  
  
Shrugging it off Xander entered the apartment and noticed something else that was weird. Everyone was gathered there. Naturally he immediately thought apocalypse. This would save him some trips though. He can tell them. something all at once.  
  
Before he could even finish a sentence Willow and Cordelia engulfed him in a fierce hug. Now he was starting to get worried. Those two don't exactly get on well. Relief replace worry for the briefest of moments when they let him go with air becoming an issue and all.  
  
Xander's worry turned to all out terror as his girlfriend suddenly grabbed him by the collar. She spoke with the most furious expression that he had ever seen. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
"Uh. huh?" Admittedly not the brightest of responses but the guy was pretty confused at the moment.  
  
"Where have you been all day?! I. we've been worried sick!"  
  
"I just needed some time to myself." He said in his panic.   
  
Acting quickly, before Cordelia could go off on a rant, he covered her mouth with his hand and gently removed himself from her grip. Briefly thinking that he'd rather face an apocalypse than a piss of Cordelia. Coming up with a plan to get out of this and work in his leaving at the same time Xander began to speak.  
  
"I was having a bad day that's all. Will would remember that my parents used to ship me away every summer, right?"  
  
He hated playing the parent card, but they all knew about his home life. Or at least suspected. It was the best way he could think of to avoid many questions. It was a subject that made people a lot of people too uncomfortable to talk about in great detail.  
  
At Willow's affirmative nod he continued. "Well they decided to start doing it again! They're sending me to my Uncle Terry's place in Nevada. I leave tomorrow morning."  
  
It wasn't a complete lie. He was going to Nevada, just not to his uncle's. There was an ARCAM training facility in the desert. That's where he was going.  
  
"Nevada! But. but... what about me!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
Xander took her hand. "It's not like I'm not coming back. It's just for a couple months. I'll be back by the time school starts. Besides." He gave her a lopsided grin and a squeeze of the hand. "I'll call you so much that you won't have a chance to miss me!"  
  
The questions continued for a little while longer. Nothing as in depth as they may have gotten into normally. After a day of worrying they were just glad that he was all right. There was a common thought around the room however. At least he'll stay out of trouble. For the summer anyways.  
  
*****  
  
Xander easily dodge the clumsy blow the drunk through at him. It was almost pathetic how easy it was.  
  
"You're not going anywhere boy!" The man slurred. "You're a loser! Always have been. Always will be!"  
  
This had been going on for almost fifteen minutes now. The physical and mental blows. Neither usually hurt much anymore from this man, but today something finally snapped. And for the first time Xander Harris hit back. With one solid blow the man was knocked to the ground.  
  
"That's where you're wrong 'dad'!" Xander said as he looked at the man in disgust. "I'm through with all of this! With you! I'll be damned if I'm going to let you drag me down just for being you son! I am leaving! And I will make something of myself!"  
  
Picking up his duffel Xander shot a look towards his mother, who hadn't even looked up from her soaps during the whole ordeal. Giving his father one last glare he turned for the door.  
  
"Walk through that door and don't bother coming back you little shit!" His father yelled as he picked himself off the floor.  
  
It didn't even slow Xander down. "So not a problem."  
  
*****  
  
Outside there was a black Blazer waiting for him. Tossing his bag in the back of the SUV he joined Cole in the front. Without a word he started it up and headed for the airport.  
  
An uncomfortable silence reigned for a few minutes before Cole finally broke it. "You keep surprising me you know?"  
  
He gave Xander a friendly smile as he went on. "First you joined up with ARCAM so easily. Which I had a ton of other stuff prepared to convince you with by the way. Then you stand up to your old man."  
  
Cole's face suddenly got serious. "You've no idea how often the surveillance team wanted clearance to beat the shit that guy!"  
  
"The thing with my father was a long time coming." Xander said soberly after a moment. Then his face suddenly broke out into a grin.  
  
"The joining ARCAM thing wasn't as quick as you think either. I figured the best way to get out was to go along with it for awhile. As soon as I got out the door I planned on bolting."  
  
Cole feigned shock, though he had expected something like this. "Really? Then what changed your mind?"  
  
"The more I learned about you guys the more it just seemed right you know? I always knew I wanted to help people in one way or another. This seems like a good way to do that."  
  
Another silence filled the car. This one not as uncomfortable. It was again broken by Cole as they neared the airport.  
  
"Before I forget, there's something else you need to know."  
  
Xander looked up, a bit of suspicion in his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"We're pulling some strings and getting you legally emancipated from your parents."  
  
"What?" Came the surprised response.  
  
Cole just looked at him with a grin. "I know you turn eighteen this year, but this makes things easier. Besides, we can't have you going back there after training."  
  
Nothing more was said the rest of the way but Xander had a smile on his lips the whole time. 


	2. Training

* * *

A little over a month had gone by since Xander started his training in Nevada. Currently he was the lone figure in the shooting range. He checked and loaded the clip into his pistol then levelled the weapon at a target. He fired single shots as he methodically took out each of the pre-rigged targets that popped up.

Engrossed in his training, Xander was never the wiser to the two people in the room behind him watching through a two-way mirror.

Eric Young, the agent in charge of the training facility, turned to his companion. "Kid's good. Seems to have natural talent for hand to hand. Though it might be from fighting the supernatural for a couple years."

Cole never took his eyes of the young trainee. "Might have something to do with the 'soldier memories' the kid keeps talking about."

"I'm not so sure about that."

That got Cole's full attention. "What do you mean?"

"We've had doctors working with him on hypnotherapy since he first mention it. Thought it would move his training along that much quicker if he could 'remember' the basic skills. Then we would just have to train his body to use them and his mind how to implement them. Then we could dive right in to the more advanced stuff." There was a long pause.

"And?" Cole prodded.

The white haired man sighed as he sat down. "It did work, to an extent anyways. But the doctors noticed something strange. They don't believe that there is any trace of this 'soldier' left in him. They think that the possession just opened the gates for something else that may have already been there. That's were they believe his knowledge to be coming from. Of course they have no clue what it really is."

Cole looked thoughtful for a moment as he pondered the possibilities and ramifications. "Does Xander know?"

"Not yet."

"Don't tell him."

Eric couldn't hide his confusion as he stood bolt upright, knocking over his chair in the process. "What? Why not?"

"No need to worry him if it's nothing. Not until WE know more about it anyways." With that said Cole started for the door only to stop as Eric spoke.

"What's so important about this boy? He's good. Potential agent first class material even. But there are plenty of those around. Why the personal interest in this one?"

"He reminds me of someone I used to know." Cole paused briefly at the memory before continuing. "And for the record, I think he is potential Spriggan material." With nothing further to say he left as his words sunk in with his comrade.

"Spriggan?" Eric said in awe and disbelief. "The kids got good, but they're the best."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and a beautiful day. The trainees on the base had a rare afternoon off and were making the best of it. Some were lounging about resting after the long and vigorous training schedule. Others were read quietly. The more vigilante of them kept training on their own regardless. Many, however, used the time to catch up with friends and family.

It was this last one that Xander was doing as he sat in his bunk reading the latest letter from the gang. ARCAM had taken to redirecting the mail and calls from his friends to help keep the façade that he was staying at his uncle's.

This letter said pretty much the same as the previous. How are you… vampires are still in summer lull… Buffy's still gone… miss you… come home soon… Not to say he didn't appreciate it. The letters he had received really lifted his spirits whenever he felt a little homesick.

Though he did make some new friends here too. Although the youngest person here his personality and natural aptitude for the training made him well liked among the other trainees. As evident by a tall brown haired man named Mark Travis rapidly approaching his bunk.

"Xander, Xander, Xander! Are you going to sit there all day man?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good. Then you're coming with me and the guys tonight." Mark said as he tossed a card in Xander's lap.

Picking up the card Xander examined it. "What's this?"

Mark just grinned. "What does it look like?"

"Looks like a fake ID."

"Bingo! Give the man a prize! You'll need that since we're heading to the bar in town."

"I don't know…" Xander said warily.

"C'mon man. What else you got to do?"

"I guess so."

"That's more like it." Mark said as the two headed for the door. "Besides, what could happen?"

Xander stopped dead and glared at his friend. Turing around he quickly returned to his bunk. Grabbing a case from underneath it, Xander pulled out his wrist launchers, some stakes, a cross and his pistol. He could only shake his head as he returned to the door.

"He had to say it."

* * *

The Fast Lane Bar wasn't exactly one of the nicest places around. That might have something to do with the low life clientele that frequented the place. Despite that, the owner always tried to turn it into a more respectable establishment. He was particularly proud of the new front window. It was mostly frosted glass but had a checkered flag in centre. Needless to say, he was pissed when he saw the biker thrown through it. Not that the rest of the bar was in any better shape.

Inside a fight raged that covered the entirety of the bar. From petty thugs to biker gangs. The fight had started with them facing off with the mouthy newcomers but had soon deteriorate to an every man for himself free for all.

"So." Xander said as he dodged a punch and delivered a vicious right cross in return. "Are we having fun yet?"

Mark grinned at his friend as he twisted his opponent's wrist with an audible snap causing a knife to fall to the ground. "More entertaining than sitting on your bunk reading letters isn't it?"

Xander looked on calmly as a mountain of a man charged him. A swift kick shattering the knee sent to man tumbling to the ground like a stone. "I was just expecting a quiet drink with some friends, not World War III! Did you have to tell that biker that he looked like your Aunt Ester?"

His only response was a laugh as Mark tossed a thug behind the bar. Finding himself free of challengers for the moment Xander spared a brief scan of the bar. A biker in the back caught his eye as the man pulled a Glock from his jacket and took aim. His target, an Asian man Xander recognized as Henry Tan.

In an instant Xander's arm flew up and he shot a stake from his wrist launcher. The stake soared threw the air until in reached its target, ripping through the hand's flesh and releasing the gun from its grip.

"Now, now, play nice." Xander said even though he knew the man was too far away to hear his jab. He met Henry's eyes after the man broke a pool que over his attacker's head. With a nod they both moved onto their next opponents.

"This is going to be a long night." Xander muttered to himself.

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Eric Young, Head of the ARCAM training facility yelled at the men standing at attention before him. His face was flush with anger as he stared each one down in turn.

"Is this how you plan on behaving as ARCAM Agents! Getting into bar fights over nothing. And no I don't know why this one started and I don't care! There's never a good reason!

"Someone could have been seriously injured or worse! What about civilians? Did you even think of that? You're damn lucky that most of the injuries were minor. You idiots are being trained to protect humanity, not kick its ass!"

All the trainees were disciplined enough to keep a perfect attention position. Looking into their eyes, however, one could see the change as his words began to sink in.

"Disciplinary action WILL be taken!" Young continued. He noticed he just didn't care. "But right now I can't even look at you pathetic excuses for soldiers. Get out of my sight!"

With a quick and practised motion the group saluted, turned and marched out the door as one. As the last one exited Young's second slammed the door and approached his superior shaking his head.

Eric ran a hand through his white hair as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket. Lighting it he turned to his second, all traces of anger gone from his features and replaced with a grin.

"Barely a bruise on the group of them. Damn I'm good!"

* * *

It was another month later and training was over. All of the trainees had been on their best behaviour since the bar fight. They managed to get off fairly easy. If daily runs through an obstacle course nicknamed the Graveyard sounds easy. The guys didn't complain though, not even to each other. They were just thankful not to be told to pack their bags.

Xander was in Young's office trying to hide how anxious he felt about what the facility head had to say. All the other trainees had already been given their assignments. Being the last one made him worry about whether he had just barely cut it.

Finally the older man spoke. "Alright Harris, you know why you're here. You are being classified as an Agent 3rd Class, your basic field agent."

He kept his face a neutral mask that would make Oz jealous. Inwardly Xander was doing a happy dance. "Cool."

"Unfortunately," Young continued. "We aren't placing you at our Sunnydale facility yet."

That, however, did manage to get a reaction out of him. Confusion. "I don't understand. Where am I stationed then?"

"Right now, wherever we need you. At the moment that is Colorado. A company out there has gotten a hold of one of the ancient race's artifacts. We want you to get it."

"Shouldn't something like this go to some higher than 3rd Class or at least more experience?"

Young just shook his head. "This is a civilian company kid, no need to waste the big guns on it. Besides, most of them are on assignment. You did well in training and seem to have a natural aptitude for this kind of thing. That's why you're being sent in." He continued in a voice that just dared Xander to push it. "Unless you want to turn down your first assignment."

Quickly Xande spoke up. "No sir… er, I mean yes sir I will take the assignment."

"Good, your plane leaves in two hours. Mission details will be given to you in transit."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

As Xander left another figure entered the room and made his way towards the desk. Young stood so he could look the figure straight in the eyes. Most would find him menacing.

"I don't like this. He's good, but some of the others are better."

"You don't have to like it. And if I'm right you'll be eating those words." Cole said.

* * *

The small table was littered with maps and reports. It rocked slightly as the ARCAM jet hit some turbulence. A coffee cup that had been placed near the edge began to tip but was caught reflexively and replaced.

Xander didn't even look up from the mission data he was reading as he did it. Just as he didn't look up when an attractive blond woman came and refilled the almost empty mug.

"Thanks." He said taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Not a problem sugar. Do you need anything else?"

"I'm good, thanks Lori."

With that she was about to leave when something on the table caught her eye. "What's that? It doesn't look like anything that ARCAM sent you."

"It's not. They're geological surveys of the region."

"What do you need those for?"

A grin appeared on Xander's face. "Oh, just getting the lay of the land."

* * *

"Sir." A man said as he approached an imposing figure behind a large oak desk. "We've received word that Agent Harris's plane has landed an hour ago."

"Do we have an appropriate welcome prepared yet?"

"Guards placed at every entrance as well as patrolling halls at random intervals. Motion sensors in the air ducts. Heat sensors in th…"

"Yes or no would do." The figure said cutting him off.

"Yes sir. Anyway he tries to get in we'll see a mile away."

"Good."

"Ah… sir? One more thing."

"Yes?"

"He… ah… seems to be going the wrong direction."

* * *

"I've been working on the railroad all the..."

Anymore of the off key singing after that was drowned out by the sound of metal on rock echoed throughout the cavern. Repeatedly the sludge hammer came down and sent pieces of rock flying.

This cave was a lucky find for Xander. Sure the entrance was almost a kilometre in the wrong direction, but it was worth the extra trek.

The research facility he was supposed to be breaking into was quite large. It had twelve floors and five sublevels. A sixth sublevel was under construction. This part of the cave ran parallel to it.

Finally Xander stopped swinging and wiped the sweat from his brow. A large portion of the cave wall was gone and before him was the steel of the facilities wall. The wall had been put up in panels and one full panel was revealed before him.

After taking a quick drink from a water bottle Xander took out a torch and got back to work.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

"Well… ah… the thing is…" The man sputtered as he gave his report.

"Spit it out already."

"He was out in the middle of nowhere. There was nowhere for him to go. We only lost sight of him for a minute and then he was just… gone."

"Put everyone on alert." The figure said calmly. "Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

A swift kick brought the freshly cut panel crashing to the floor. Xander cringed as the metallic sound of the impact echoed through the large empty room.

Standing still he listened for any sign that anyone had heard the falling panel. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard nothing, glad his intelligence on this floor was correct. The workers building the new lab had a day off scheduled.

Quickly he made his way through the area towards the back. The object he was looking for was on sublevel three. The only access to the sublevels was a card locked elevator and an emergency stairwell, also card locked.

Well, there was the air ventilation shaft, but how predictable would that be? Besides it was mostly vertical he didn't have the right gear with him for that.

Skipping the shaft and the elevator, Xander went for the stairwell. Sometimes the simple things were the best. Or it might have had something to do with the card lock not being installed yet. Although it was in a box next to the door all ready for the workers to install the next day.

In no time Xander made it up to sublevel three. When he got to the door he pulled out a device that looked like a card with a wire going to a palm pilot like device. Putting the card in the reader on the door lock the device began to run through an algorithm. A little shy of a minute later the readers light switch from red to green, signalling that the door was unlocked.

Opening the door just a crack Xander looked into the hall. Satisfied that nobody was in the hall he slipped in and began to make his way to the lab, careful to avoid the security cameras line of sight. As he neared an adjacent hallway he heard the soft echoing of footsteps approaching.

Flattening himself against the wall just before it met with the other hall he waited. His heart thundered in his chest as the footsteps grew closer and closer. This was the moment of truth, if all this was worth it. Screw this up and it could jeopardize the whole mission. His first mission.

Finally the footsteps reached the intersection and Xander lashed out. One hand covered the startled man's mouth while the other jammed a syringe home in the side his neck. The man struggled for a minute, but slowly grew more subdued until he was finally unconscious.

Since this was suppose to be a civilian company Xander brought mostly non-lethals with him. The only lethal designed weaponry he had with him were his pistol and knife.

Carefully and quietly he drug the man to a nearby room. The schematics he had studied were right on the money. This room was mostly just used for lab equipment storage. Dropping the man unceremoniously onto the floor Xander took in his dark blue, military like uniform.

"Civilian company my ass."

* * *

"So'd you catch that new Segal movie yet, Joe?" A man asked turning to his companion as they stood guard over the large double doors behind them.

"Why would I want to watch that crap? They're all the same."

"C'mon! Under Siege was good!"

"Fred, two good movies does not a good actor make."

"No taste." Fred mumbled as he shook his head. His head shot back to the side as the movement had caused him to catch sight of an approaching figure. They wore the same dark blue uniform as him along with a cap. "Who're you?"

"Davis." The man replied as he came to a stop in front of them. "I was sent down to relieve you."

"Relieve us?" Joe asked with confusion. "But neither of us have been here for a full rotation yet."

"Must be a miscommunication then. I do have my orders though."

"Hang on, I'll radio command."

Joe's eyes flicked down to his belt for only a second as he went to unclip his radio. It was enough though. It was in that second that the man attacked.

With blinding speed he struck out with a ridge hand into Fred's throat causing the man to stumble into the wall gasping, his hands reflexively going to the injury. Joe didn't fare any better as a powerful blow impacted his temple as he moved to draw his weapon instead of his radio. He crumpled unconscious to the ground. A swift kick later and Fred joined him.

"Well," Xander said as he took a mask out of his pack and fitted it to his face. "That wasn't too hard."

Gabbing an access card from the unconscious guards Xander swiped it through the reader. Opening the door slightly he tossed four cylindrical objects. They bounced loudly on the cold concrete floor twice, catching the attention of all twelve guards in the room, before rolling a short distance.

"Oh-" One guard started.

"-Shit!" Another finished for him.

As one the guards dove for what little cover was available to them. Instead of the explosions they expected however, they were greeted with a hissing sound. Two of the cylinders emitted a thick dark smoke while the other two let off some sort of green substance. It wasn't long before they found out what it did as an unlucky guard had fallen next to one in his haste for cover. He only now started to get up. As he breathed in the green smoke he fell right back down.

"Knockout gas!"

Crack.

"What the-"

Thump.

"Secure the entrance!"

Crunch.

"Where is he!"

Xander had stridden easily into the room. The gas mask had infrared lenses making the smoke no problem to overcome. He was almost casual in movement as he made his way towards the podium in the rooms centre, pausing only to strike someone in his way. It wasn't long until he made it there and grabbed the object resting on it. A heavy metal container about the size and shape of a shoebox.

* * *

"Report." A figure stated calmly to the rather nervous looking man before him.

"Well… he… what happened is-"

"He got away." The figure finished for him.

"Yes sir."

"With the box."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

* * *

Xander strode up to the New York office of ARCAM with a grin on his face and box firmly under his arm. He couldn't suppress the chuckle as he reminisced about his first visit here and thought that at least he was entering under his own power this time.

After the mission Xander had been contacted and told to report here directly to Cole with the object instead of Eric Young in Nevada. He had no problem with that. He liked Cole better anyways. Well ok, while that was true, he didn't really have a problem with much right now. He was still on cloud nine from the excitement of his first mission being a success.

The only thing did tug at his mind as he passed the first security checkpoint was the military like personnel in a civilian facility. It was only a very slight tug though. He figured he would mention it in his report to Cole and he would notify the appropriate people. It wasn't their normal area anyways. ARCAM usually let shadowy agencies deal with other shadowy agencies unless something or someone got them directly involved.

An assistant approached Xander as he passed through the second checkpoint and ushered him to an elevator. It went straight to the top floor where Cole's, as well as the other higher ups, office was. He was still grinning as he got off the elevator and knocked on Cole's door.

"Enter."

Xander closed the door behind him as he went inside and stood before the desk, placing the box on it. Cole stopped him as he went to stand at attention. "That's not necessary. Sit down. You can talk freely. You must be pretty excited having your first mission a complete success."

"Hell yeah!" Xander said exuberantly as he took a seat opposite him. "It was great! I rocked!"

Cole couldn't help but laugh at the young agent before him. "You certainly did. I must say I'm impressed. Even we didn't know that cave was there."

"I'm from Sunnydale." Xander said as if that answered everything. "There's always a cave."

Shaking his head Cole opened the lid of the box. Xander couldn't help but try to look inside. He'd been under strict orders not to look and was curious what this artifact actually was. Unfortunately the lid and a pair of hands blocked his view.

It was then that Xander remembered something. "There is one thing that troubled me about the mission though. The guards seemed military to me. Or at least trained and organized."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Cole assured him as he let the lid drop and pulled a cuban cigar out, bring it to his lips. Seeing the now open box Xander saw that it was solid metal except for a cylindrical indention just large enough for the cigar.

Waving out his match and exaggeratedly blowing smoke Cole couldn't help but laugh at the look on Xander's face. "They were ours Xander. It was a test. Your final exam if you will."

"A test?" Xander repeated dumbfounded. "Did I pass at least?"

"With flying colours." Cole assured him as he stood and offered his hand. "Welcome to ARCAM Agent Harris."

* * *


	3. Homecomings

The library of Sunnydale High School was normally abuzz with activity once classes were over for the day. Hell, if things were getting… well, Hellmouthy… it would be abuzz during classes. That wasn't the case today however.

Sure there were people there, the whole gang were seated at the tables. With two notable exceptions.

"I was sure they would be back for the first day of classes." Willow said quietly, her head and arms resting on the table. Oz sat nearby and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"They!" Cordelia asked incredulously. "I don't care about the bottle blond. HE said he was going to be here."

She didn't even notice that all eyes were on her anymore as she continued her rant. "And when that loser does get here he is so dead. First I'll hit him then I'll humiliate him. NO! First I'll humiliate him then I'll kick him in the crotch! He'll be sorry! I'll-"

"Am I interrupting anything important?" All eyes turned towards the doorway where Xander had somehow managed to enter without anybody noticing.

"What? I got something on my-" He never got the chance to finish as Cordelia grabbed him and pulled him into a earth shattering kiss. After what seemed like hours they pulled apart. Xander with a goofy grin and Cordelia with a please expression.

"Wow." Was all his dazed mind could come up with.

SMACK

"Oh! What was that for?" Xander asked as he rubbed the stinging cheek where Cordelia's palm had struck.

"You haven't called me in over a week! I was starting to worry!"

Xander had expected something like this and was actually prepared. After all it was true and only natural somebody would ask. The last few weeks had been hectic before being stationed back in Sunnydale.

"My uncle decided I was going to see the Nevada sights before I left and was dragging me all over the place. Although we kind of stalled in Vegas. It was just a real busy week. I should have called though, I'm sorry."

"Alright." Cordelia told him as she hugged him. "I'll forgive you… this time."

After Cordelia released him Xander found himself nearly knocked over by Willow who was babbling at exceptional speeds… even for her. Seeing that he wasn't getting out of this hug for a while he wrapped one arm around her while using the other to shake Oz and Giles' hands in greeting.

Suddenly they heard the library door swing open and turned as one. Gasps of surprise were heard and Willow extracted herself as they saw the person standing there.

"Hi everyone... So… what did you guy's do this summer?" Buffy asked lamely, nervousness coming off her in waves.

Xander looked over at her, then to the stunned group behind him, and finally back to Buffy. A smile slowly crept onto his face. "Oh, you know, same old, same old."


End file.
